


oh, you look so alive

by starkly



Series: Pepperony Week 2014 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pepperony Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really wish you’d stop doing this right before big press conferences," Pepper says lightly, but it’s hard to sound casual when she’s rubbing concealer on her boyfriend to cover up his extremely painful-looking black eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, you look so alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pepperony Week 2014](http://pepperonyweek.tumblr.com/), Day 1: Injury/Hurt. (Disclaimer: I've put on makeup like twice in my life it's all a mystery to me so I just kind of BS'd it.)

"I really wish you’d stop doing this right before big press conferences," Pepper says lightly, but it’s hard to sound casual when she’s rubbing concealer on her boyfriend to cover up his extremely painful-looking black eye.

"I’m sorry I forgot to send out the interdepartmental memo asking bad guys to refrain from attacking big cities when it messes up my schedule," Tony quips in response, wincing slightly when her finger brushes against a partially healed cut at his temple.

"Sorry," Pepper says softly, but she doesn’t stop covering up the wound.

Tony frowns but he doesn’t try to stop her. “It’s not even my company anymore.”

"It’s still your company, Tony. I just run it." She pauses, leaning back to check out her handiwork, then moves to the other side of his face. "So just like it was before you made me CEO."

"Ha-freaking-ha," Tony grumbles, tilting his head so Pepper can hide the dark circle under his other eye (this one from lack of sleep rather than a punch in the face).

"You need to make an appearance every once in a while." Pepper carefully smooths out the concealer under his eye, rubbing his cheek gently with her thumb. "An appearance that doesn’t look like you just lost a fight with a lawnmower."

"That’s ridiculous, why would I ever need to fight a lawnmower," Tony scoffs, then lets out a resigned sigh. "I’ve just jinxed myself, haven’t I."

"Probably." Pepper caps her liquid concealer, grabbing a powder jar and brush just to even things out. Tony always complained the brushes ticked him, and sure enough he wrinkles his nose when she lightly dusts over a few spots on his face. "Stop wincing, you big baby."

"I can’t, I’ve been valiantly injured in the line of duty saving the world. Well, Chicago, this time. But I probably ended up saving the world somewhere down the line by doing that."

Pepper leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. “And I’m very proud of you.” Tony smiles, and Pepper straightens up and closes up her makeup bag. “But I’d also like it if you stopped taking risks that end with you getting hurt.”

Tony grabs her wrist before she can move away, keeping her close and grinning up at her. “Just before conferences though, right?”

"All the time, Tony," Pepper says with a sigh, but she leans down when Tony tugs her closer and gives him a real kiss this time. When Tony tries to deepen the kiss, however, she pulls back, running her hands over Tony’s shoulders and smoothing his suit jacket. "Careful. Makeup."

"I have every confidence in your ability to apply makeup that won’t come off while making out."

"Well I don’t have the confidence that you won’t find a way to _somehow_ wipe it off.” Tony whines slightly, pouting at her, but even then Pepper stands firm. “After the conference, Tony.”

Tony continues to pout. “This is unfair.”

"Maybe you’ll think about that next time you try to fight off an entire evil robot invasion by yourself," she says sweetly, patting his shoulder and picking up her bag before heading for the door.

"Robots can’t be evil!" he shouts after her. "They’re just following their programming!"

"You’re on in ten minutes, Tony," is all Pepper says, giving him a small smile before she leaves.

Tony just sighs and slumps back in his chair, thinking that maybe Pepper has a point about being more careful in the future.


End file.
